


Concentrate, Lightwood!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M, art student/posing nude model au, fluff... i guess, i dont even know it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student!Alec x art model Magnus AU (?); their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate, Lightwood!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it xD

Alec was sitting in the classroom, waiting for the rest of the students come. The professor wasn’t there yet, so he puffed his cheeks and looked at the clock. He was quite bored, but was excited for the class; he had always loved drawing so art class was his favourite. Plus the professor said that they were going to try drawing something a bit more different and challenging, as he put it, so that made Alec somehow both excited and happy.

After a minute or so, the other students started coming into the classroom as well and Alec straightened himself on his chair and smiled when he saw the professor stepping into the classroom as well. However, a frown formed between his eyebrows when he noticed a guy, who was a complete stranger to him, stepping into the classroom as well. Was that a new student? That didn’t really matter to Alec, because the other one had completely stolen his attention.

The guy appeared to be the same age as him. He was a bit tanned, dressed into a robe that seemed a bit too revealing to Alec, but he had to admit it, that he liked the skin that was put on a display to see. The other had his hair spiked up, the tips of his hair coloured into purple. On top of that, the other one was wearing eyeliner, which made him appear even more beautiful. He cleared his throat when he noticed that he had been staring at the other for far too long and it seemed like the guy noticed that as well, because he sent him a smirk and a little wink.

Alec’s eyes widened at that and he was sure that his face was flushed as well. His suspicions were confirmed when he brought his hands up and touched his warm face, cursing at the process. His reaction seemed to amuse the other, because he arched an eyebrow and dragged his tongue over his lower lip, before biting into it gently. Alec’s throat became too dry and he pushed his lips together tightly, pressing his sweaty palms against his ragged jeans.

Then, the professor suddenly started talking and it was like he was woken up from a dream. For a moment, it seemed to Alec that there were only him and the other guy in the room. Alec’s eyes travelled to his professor and he tried to focus on whatever he was going to say.

“Good afternoon,” said the man and the class greeted him back. “As you might have noticed, I didn’t come alone today,” he said and pointed to the guy, who smiled and waved to the class. “This is Magnus Bane and he agreed to pose nude for our class today. I said in the previous class that we were going to try something more complicated, so this is your job today. Think you’ll be able to do it?”

The class nodded in unison and Alec was surprised how calm the others appeared to be, because as soon as he heard that Magnus was going to pose for them in nude, he started freaking out. After that, Magnus walked to the middle of the room, just as the professor ordered him to do, glancing at Alec as he walked past him. Alec tried not to think too much about the whole situation. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a man naked before. On the other hand, it was a long time since he had met someone as attractive as Magnus was. Alec frowned at his own thoughts and slowly dragged his body to his usual spot, sitting behind the canvas.

Magnus slowly undid the belt of his robe and got into position that the art professor wanted him to go, Alec’s jaw dropping to the floor when he slowly slid the robe off. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on painting at that? Alec’s heart started beating much faster and his eyes kept travelling up and down Magnus’ body. He found himself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood naked before him. He tried to tear his gaze from the outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use, and Magnus’ devilishly handsome features shifted into a knowing grin as he caught him staring. His sun-kissed skin made the other male appear even more attractive and Alec would’ve spent the whole day staring at him, but the art professor woke him up by saying: “Lightwood, stop staring and get to painting.”

“Huh?” asked Alec, who was completely confused by that point, making the other students in the room burst into loud laughter. As he looked around the classroom, he noticed that all of the others had already started to paint and he was the only one, whose canvas was still blank. “R-right,” he said, grabbing his brush with shaky fingers. “I’ll start right now.”

The man narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything and in the end walked away. As Alec took another look at Magnus, he was laughing as well, which only left him blushing into deeper shades of red. He had realised that he made a complete fool out of himself and just wanted to disappear. But after a few moments, he finally collected himself enough to start painting. He didn’t know it how, but he was able to keep a straight face until the lesson was over and was able to paint a stunning painting, like he always did.

As the class was over, the professor ordered the class not to move their paintings and after that left the room. Most of the students were already done with their paintings and left the room soon after that, but Alec was still in the middle of cleaning his brushes when others left the room. Magnus walked to the back of the room and put the robe back on, smiling at the realisation that it was just him and Alec in the room. The younger one didn’t notice that, because he was busy with cleaning his brushes and his body froze when he saw Magnus sitting on his chair, looking at the painting that he had just finished.

“You’re really talented,” said Magnus, having his arms crossed on top of his chest as he was admiring Alec’s painting. “You’re better than the others.”

Alec stood in place for a few moments, trying to come up with something right to say. His heart skipped a beat when Magnus complimented him and he nervously chewed on his lower lip. “Thanks,” he muttered in the end and slowly came closer to Magnus.

“You paid a good attention to all parts of my body,” teased Magnus, which pushed Alec into coughing fit.

“W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?” snapped Alec.

“Nothing,” said with a smirk Magnus and then stood up. “Well, I better go now.”

“Y-yeah I guess so,” stammered Alec, not really minding if they would spend some time together.

“Unless,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “You’d like to join me?”

“What?” asked Alec, completely dumbfounded.

“I’m not blind, Lightwood,” said Magnus. “I saw how you were looking at me. You’re attracted to me,” he said and Alec swallowed. God, he admired his confidence, wishing that he could be more like him as well. “I also think that you’re adorable, so… would you like to go out on a drink with me as well?” asked Magnus and Alec could hint a sense of nervousness in his tone.

“Really?” blurted out Alec. “I mean… you’re serious?”

“Yes,” replied Magnus with a chuckle.

“I’d like that,” muttered Alec quietly and looked down, but looked up when Magnus stepped really close to him, placing his palm against his cheek, running his thumb along his cheek. Alec’s eyes closed at that and Magnus smiled, leaning closer, gently brushing his lips against the other’s. It wasn’t really a kiss, because their lips barely made contact, but it was still enough to make Alec’s heart burst into flames. It was true that they had just met, but Magnus couldn’t help himself really; Alec was too adorable.

“So where to, Lightwood?” asked Magnus when he pulled back, beaming at Alec.

“Alec.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name,” breathed out Alec and smiled in the end.

“It’s a lovely name,” commented Magnus. “Well then, should we go, Alec?”

Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus called him by his first name, but his facial expression softened right after that and he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said, quickly collected his things into a bag and followed Magnus.


End file.
